


有个混蛋

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 《Falling Inside the Black》恶魔丁合志参文。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	有个混蛋

1  
Sam Winchester第三次找到他哥时，十一月的冷风割得脸生疼，他升起车窗裹紧了海绿外套，从Impala里钻出来。  
推开门，炙烤熏风扑面而来。  
酒吧里暖气充足，光线却阴冷幽黯，来来往往的客人将这里变得拥挤嘈杂，每个走动的人都必须粗鲁地相互推搡才能通过，洒出的酒水与酱汁让整片水泥地面黏黏糊糊，呛人的烟味笼罩在屋顶。蒸人的狭小空间让Sam额上渗出汗液，正被搭讪的年轻女招待抬头望向他，碧蓝平静的眼睛里有东西涌动。  
“他在哪——”  
话还没说完，女招待露出个玩味微笑，伸出纤长食指覆在他唇上，指尖轻抚勾动，挑眉示意了个方向。Sam猛然离开沾着硫磺味的暧昧接触，厌恶地皱起眉头，转身往所指处挤去。客人们扬起头看他，眼中满是戏谑敌意，窃窃私语挥起尘屑传进耳里。当然不是什么好话，也不是第一次听。Sam视若无睹地拨开挡道人群，口袋里的恶魔刀柄在手心几乎要摁出印子，但想在猎物的地盘里得到最好的，就必须要学会与差的相安无事。  
酒吧深处灯光越发闪烁诡异，稍显安静的气氛也染上鬼魅缠绵。玻璃杯碎片折射出晃眼亮光，满桌满地的酒水摇坠出细碎影绰，角落里喘息不断，裸露的大腿被看不清的手掌抓握抚摸，疯笑的人群中隐约传出高亢尽兴的呻吟，不顾廉耻地交织堕落，仿若忘情盛大而脏污的狂欢。Sam在混乱的气味中往前走，在每个感官都即将缺失的错觉中，留心打量每张迷乱或报以回望挑逗的脸。然后他在角落的酒红绒沙发上看见了Dean。  
趴在Dean身上不停动作的漂亮女人扭头瞥了Sam一眼，又顺服地俯身在耳廓舔了句话。还没反应过来，身体便不受控制地随着呼啸风声一下子狠狠撞在墙壁，后脑毫无防备地撞出声响，灰尘簌簌铺落在Sam肩上。两秒后疼痛从脊柱向外弥漫，不堪入耳的嘈杂再次清晰起来。他在无法抗争的压迫中艰难地抬起头，Dean的漆黑双眼盛满怒意，在昏暗灯光下亮着寒光，唇边流下一道鲜红痕迹。Sam不愿去想那到底是红酒还是别的什么。  
先前的漂亮女人已经识趣地倚在一边观战，有人还沉浸在欲望里，对这边发生的一切置若罔闻，更多的人已经好奇地朝这边望来，双眼因即将目睹杀戮而病态兴奋地染尽墨色。Sam收回余光，毫不屈服地与面前的恶魔对视。  
“你死前必须要知道一件事：能活到现在，不是因为你所谓的‘兄弟之情’，”恶魔兴致缺缺地眨眼，语气低沉，周围安置的物品开始悄悄改变位置，“只是你灵魂的味道实在太诱人。”  
锐利发亮的餐刀竖起尖端，破碎酒瓶轻悠悠浮在半空中，连桌椅都一毫一厘地向Sam逼近。它们仿佛都成了生出眼睛的士兵，只等着恶魔一声令下。  
“但我不需要烦人的蛋糕。”Dean舔舔唇挑起嘴角，挥动右手。  
“等等！”  
两把刀尖在眼前三厘米处听话地来了个急刹，Dean一脸惊愕恼怒，仿佛都不相信自己真的让进攻停了下来。Sam也睁大了眼盯着他，在对方准备再次动作时急忙开口：“我是来做交易的。”  
没说话，但也没继续搞虐杀。  
等着看戏的恶魔们都不耐烦地挑起了眉，像咽了个吞不下又舍不得吐出来的肉骨头，眼睛在两人间滴溜溜地转，但没人开口。摄人沉默在空气中缓缓漾开，嘈杂渐次安静。他们都认识Sam和Dean，太期待着传说中无坚不摧的两兄弟自相残杀，而不是搞什么磨磨叽叽的桥段。Dean已经不是从前那个嫉恶如仇的猎人，Sam却仍是猎人。即使他不对Sam下杀手，后者也迈不出这间酒吧，大家只是不想这过程太无聊。  
“你帮我找个东西。”Sam咽着喉结开口，无法动弹的手脚开始发麻。  
恶魔无聊地撇撇嘴角，扬起个嚣张微笑：“人很恶心，你也是。虽然听起来不错，但我怎么知道这不会又是个陷阱？”  
他对前两次被Sam抓住的经历记忆犹新而且心有余悸，要是真像传说中那样，恶魔们狡猾阴险甚于人类，那怎么这些人都还好端端地活着？  
“我跟别人不一样，你找到了，这一整个灵魂都属于你。”Sam自嘲笑笑，没想过还有与Dean协商出卖灵魂的一天，“何况，你也跟这些婊——恶魔们不一样，别告诉我逃过两次的人，居然在担心会逃不过第三次。”  
别做交易，杀了他，杀了这个该死的猎人。窸窸窣窣的不满骚动起来，如同燃起细密磷火，即便是不把自尊当回事的恶魔，也讨厌被当面挑衅。  
而当事人似乎被这说法点起了兴趣，轻蔑地嗤笑一声，眼睛倏忽眨成钴晶石般的纯绿，在明灭几瞬的光线下那么干净清澈。幽深浓雾散尽，于是迈进酒吧后，Sam第一次看见了他的哥哥。不是深夜地堡独斟独饮的冷淡孤影，不是天启时故作玩世不恭的牵强嬉笑，不是复生时藏在被子里的梦魇呜咽，不是父亲去世后杀戮背后的沉默。  
比那更早，比那些都还要早。  
Sam像是回到了十九岁雾蒙蒙的清晨，他惶恐不安地等待着录取结果，在屋子里像追着尾巴转个不停的金毛犬。房间门忽然开了，上半身还滴着水的Dean顶着一头湿漉漉的头发站在门口冲他笑，右手握着一只李子，于是压抑得让人躁郁的房里瞬间晕开了暖融融的光。  
身上的压制猝然消失，全然麻痹的双脚接触地面时险些丢脸地站不稳，Sam抓紧了身后脱漆墙面，令人失神的回忆泡影般在眼前破灭。  
“看来这东西价值不低。”Dean转身大大咧咧地去拿衣服，于是带着纹身的后背与光裸腰臀便完完整整地给了Sam一个足以让他愣在原地而不是思考活命措施的强烈冲击。他后背上纹着一只栩栩如生的鹰，展开翅膀露出尖爪。Sam不知道这是什么时候弄上去的，他不知道的事太多，从很久以前就是。  
恶魔们眼看着一场戏落了空，就回头继续做完成或未完成的事。旖旎呻吟与情色喘息逐渐占领了空间，夹杂更多的却是充满抱怨的私语。  
“那个混蛋又去做私下交易了……他甚至不是十字路口的……”  
“……我也想私藏几份灵魂碎片……”  
“你以为谁都能有Crowley那个废物的免死牌吗……”  
“破坏规矩的就该被撕碎……”  
“……可他有始祖刃……”  
“……真是天生的混蛋，连恶魔的便宜都占尽……”  
Sam在海潮般涌动的声息中注视着Dean慢悠悠的动作，从套上外裤的随意到系好纽扣的细致入微，从弯腰俯下的曲线到伸懒腰的慵懒，他不动声色地抿紧嘴唇，感觉心跳在耳里回撞出鸣响。他从头发到鞋跟都沾满了灰白墙粉，却好像站在十九岁令人眩晕的房间里，蜜橙般的晨光将他蒸成一锅热气腾腾的汁液，而后所有温度向下身迅疾涌去。  
回过神时他跟在Dean身后，有种被哥哥固执地挡在防护后的错觉。他们走过所有想要将两人一同千刀万剐的目光，走过咬牙切齿令人生寒的低声诅咒，走过满是警觉的黑眼，走进等候已久的Impala里。而Dean只是满不在乎地翘起嘴角，那是真的满不在乎，似乎这些满是气愤的嫉妒谩骂听在耳里很有趣。  
作为一个恶魔，Dean确实不那么守规矩，这便是惹众怒的原因。  
Sam不愿去想刚成为恶魔时Dean都找了些什么乐子，只知道一段时间后，他玩腻了，开始打起交易的主意，还偏偏不走正常渠道。他不在乎任何规矩限制，无论什么事情，只要好玩就会去掺和。  
这个恶魔可以帮凡人做任何小事，可以去偷东西，可以杀人，可以恶作剧，也可以恶意制造事端，只要对方私下让他切割一部分灵魂碎片，不走官方渠道，不定契约，这灵魂便归属于他而不是地狱之王。  
Sam瞥着Dean饱满鲜红的嘴唇，不知这算不算仅存的好事。

2  
他们做了连结。  
一开始Dean完全不同意，甚至觉得遭到了冒犯，爆燃的怒火烧起路边一截枯木。Sam注视着他漆黑的双眼，寸步不让。这并不是非要完成的交易，他甚至可以直接杀了这凡人，把整个灵魂收入囊中。但Dean就是好奇，他就是想去找这个传说中长着恶魔角、却象征着神迹的图腾，他渴望触手可及的灵魂，却不想用无聊的方式获取。  
“这不是一般的图腾，不能落入任何人手里。我本来可以自己去找，但这东西跟始祖刃有联系，鉴于你们关系那么亲密，”Sam双手一直揣在口袋里，挪动时Dean能听见锁链摩擦作响，“只好借你一用。”  
那细小声音让Dean畏缩了一下，随即变成更深的愤怒。  
即便恶魔也不能自负。第一回他被Sam用这种该死的陷阱手铐带进地堡，层层束缚让他虚弱不堪。第二回他见面就差点砍断Sam的脖子，而这失手让他右臂埋进一颗恶魔子弹。拥有印记的恶魔不会被杀死，但Dean厌恶跟限制有关的一切。  
“我可以直接去找，然后告诉你具体位置，保证不动图腾一下。”Dean耸耸肩，没发现自己语气里的让步。  
“我不相信你，你有前科。”  
寒气刮过，枝叶推挤拍打的声音像是空气从风中划走。  
所谓前科，都不是什么光彩的事。但Dean张扬地笑起来，仿佛唤醒了得意的记忆。  
偷盗宝石时想起正是《Dr.Sexy》的直播时间，便留在屋里看完两集，结果让来不及逃出境外的交易人被抓捕归案百口莫辩；将交易人指定的对象葬于火中后，对迎面疾驰的消防车产生向往，结果混来一套消防队服扑灭大火……诸如此类。这些事某种意义上也算是好结果，如果他不是也成功交易过几回，Sam几乎要相信他是故意而为。  
但无论结果如何，Dean总要亲手切割交易人的灵魂，在凄厉的叫喊中将最鲜美的部分撕裂，苟延残喘的交易人会带着残缺剧痛无法治愈的身体，在人间与地狱的幻象中衰弱老去，用剩下的漫长时光，麻木地等待死亡。他没像吞下一块牛肉芝士堡一样吞食碎片，而热衷于收在囊中慢慢折磨，灵魂哀恸哭嚎是他乐此不疲的养料，地狱熊烈炙火燃尽他眼中不熄的光。  
“看来我做得不错。”被提到劣迹，却还是一副得意洋洋的姿态，冬日阳光下扬起的笑脸能唤醒大地下眠去的物种，“但跟人类一起行动太麻烦，我三秒后就能在底特律喝完一杯啤酒，你却得开一整天车。”  
Sam抿紧了唇，不再说话，沉静的脸色越发冷峻。  
诡异的静谧让恶魔心里搅动起来，他紧盯着Sam仍揣在口袋里的手，像盯着枚定时炸弹。做连结意味着他不能离Sam太远，意味着他不能从这里瞬移到几千里外，意味着任何一点不安分的小心思都能被Sam窥见。变相限制，但总比被铐个几天几夜好。  
恶魔撇撇嘴，靠在Impala边来回打量对方，似乎在估量灵魂的价值。思索了好一会儿才一咬嘴唇伸出右手，吐字凶狠：“如果我发现你有一点耍花招的迹象……妈的！”  
恶魔刀在Dean手上扯出丑陋伤口，横跨手心又折返，边缘还带着灼烧星火。Sam依样划开了自己，伤口相覆，轻声默念咒语。光亮从他们相握的手心逐渐跃动着漾开波浪，溢满痛楚的心脏毫无规律地乱跳，仿佛拨动了深埋已久的破溃疮疤，疼痛从千万个出口蒸腾旋转，记忆遵循冲力从心脏处喷涌而上，淹过胸前，没过脖颈，埋过头顶。Sam胸口剧烈起伏，在浑身酸胀的巨大痛苦中绞紧Dean的手，指端都快陷进肉里，似乎哪怕就此折断对方指骨，就此熔化在无边微焰里，也无法容忍丝毫分离。寒风夹杂砂砾从耳边呼啸而过，他却感觉汗湿透了后背。  
等到痛感终于伴随白光消失，Sam喘着气平复呼吸，却发现Dean只是冷淡安静地站在原地，似乎除了刚开始的条件反射，一切对他没有任何影响。  
“别这样瞪着我Sammy，我毕竟已经死了，你亲眼看见的。”Dean在胸前比划了一下。Sam立刻想起天使之刃是怎样在那里刺出血口，又怎样将滚烫鲜红从那里翻出来，像掘开一道血泉，他拼命摁住那个地方试图阻止，最终做到的，却只是一点点洗去血污。  
他喉咙哽了一下，Dean的话变成堵在那里的桃核，让人无法发出任何声音。于是他僵硬地拍拍头上的墙灰，转身钻进车里。  
恶魔自讨没趣地坐进副驾，盯着他头发里的一点灰发愣。

3  
从交易约定开始，Sam就知道这趟旅途不会容易。但他没想到一开始就这么难。  
“还真是底特律？！”Dean激动起来像只气急败坏的小鼠，纯黑眼珠子恶狠狠地盯死Sam，尽管后者完全不在乎。  
“线报是这么说的，很可能在那儿。”他低头避过眼刀，在地图上专心画着路线。  
Dean气鼓鼓地从口袋里翻出一包巧克力豆，嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼着时，又忍不住把脑袋凑过去看地图，没看两眼却急着抢过记号笔：“当然不这么走！你竟然连大峡谷都不经过？！我们就在弗拉格斯塔夫你却连大峡谷都不去！就算要绕也应该绕掉印第安纳！”吼完就开始自作主张地埋头画起线条来。如果他没有脑子糊涂做了连结，根本不用费这么多口舌。  
冬天来得很早，车窗外已经飘起了雪，清冷霜片凝结在车前窗，又慢慢化作白朦朦的寒雾。Sam回头打量趴伏在地图上专心致志做标记的Dean，霸道混蛋，颐指气使，惹人厌烦，他真配得上所有恶劣词汇。  
但他的一切随意动作在Sam眼里，忽然都饱含着浓烈的情色意味。  
皱眉认真思考时嘟起的嘴，将笔帽咬在唇间露出的一截雾气濡湿，在几个地点间游移不定的细长手指，最终重重下笔利落扯出线条。而地图还摆在Sam僵硬的大腿上。  
“大峡谷绕远了，不去，印第安纳是捷径。”Sam在事态进一步发展前回过神，几乎从座位上跳起来，连结的眩晕感还在沸腾的脑子里挥之不去，抖动的大腿让进行中的线条扭出诡异角度，地图被割出口子，但笔依然握在Dean手里，像是天生就长在那儿。  
恶魔生出愠怒，不寻常的沉默像风暴来临的冰冷黑烟，温度在血管中急速下降，汩汩流动的血液迟缓冻成冰碴。  
下一秒空气迅疾涌动，记号笔猛然刺在Sam肩旁，深深扎进驾座椅背。是左肩旁。意识到这点时，两人距离已经太近，额头几乎要顶在一起，Dean怒气冲冲的吐息烫伤了Sam的呼吸：“我早该杀了你。”  
肋骨断裂的细微摩擦从Sam身体里传出，内脏不住翻搅，他把痛苦呻吟都锁在将要咬碎的牙关后，凝视恶魔的眼神里写满倔强硬气，完美坚硬的面具没泄露一丝退缩，鲜血涌出嘴角。Dean漠然地对视了一会儿，看见Sam额头上渗出的细密汗珠凝成线顺着鼻梁滑下，像是锋利刀口留下的鲜红。忽然就失了凌虐兴致，泄气地瘫回座位，挥手抹去施加于Sam的伤，下一秒却被用力揍在侧脸的拳头擦伤了颧骨。  
最终还是达成共识，要走印第安纳的捷径，就必须在大峡谷留一天。

离开科罗拉多的时间比想象中长，因为纷争一路上就没停过。  
Dean就是欲望的化身，是永远无法满足的沟壑。他嘴里随时都得有吃有喝，食物混杂的气味在车里久久不散，途径任何一家餐馆都要饱食一顿，更别提售卖雪糕的房车或是无数路边小摊。要是遇上香气四溢的派，几乎要跟店里的凳子长在一起。Sam惊异地睨着他大快朵颐的痛快模样，思考着这些食物会不会通过他装饰用的食道直接穿出肋骨。  
这就引发一个问题，他们本来必须夜以继日地赶路，Sam不需要频繁觅食而Dean压根就不需要食物，现在却屡屡为了这种情况停下。  
很没必要，就跟非要住旅馆看《Dr.Sexy》或是西部片一样浪费时间，跟要去每个经过的景点旅游一样浪费时间，跟守着时间表看球赛和演唱会一样浪费时间，更别提去酒吧赌球和钓姑娘。荒谬极了，他们以前可从来不把“公路旅行”看成旅行的一种。  
Sam的耐心耗尽时，Dean正给自己灌着颜色诡异的鸡尾酒，明绿眼睛逡巡在酒吧身材火辣的女招待身上，他们计划中的行程却拖延了一半。他几乎用恶魔刀抵住Dean才把他从酒吧拖出来，堪萨斯的漫天大雪落在他俩身上，没人心情是好的。于是回去路上又打了一架，Dean似乎忘了用他的恶魔超能力，结果一直打到双双倒在雪地上，到旅馆时两人都像从河里捞出来。  
被迫放弃一夜情的Dean很生气，却没有再去捏碎Sam的内脏，连他手脚都没碰。  
“我不能让你跟手无寸铁的人独处。”最终Sam解释了一句，想要掩饰愧疚。  
“你要是能看见他们脑子里的想法，就会知道谁更可怕。”他翻着旅馆的冰箱，语气半是嫌恶半是戏谑，“明明浑身欲望，却假装心被锁在肋骨笼子里。人真恶心。”  
人很恶心。  
Sam记得Dean还活着时曾经说过。当时哥哥正低头在后备箱暗层整理武器，腥红的恶魔陷阱笼罩在他头上，如同巨大蛛网。他没看自己一眼，右臂印记露出边角。这认知让Sam喉头发涩。Sam直盯着他像是要在身上烧出个洞，Dean却没再暼来哪怕一眼。  
哥哥第一次表现出厌恶人类时，还是在明尼苏达。脑子完全不对劲的“猎人”把Sam关在狭小笼子里，如同圈养一只肥羊，让他好几天只能带着彻骨头疼，缩在满是肮脏血腥的潮湿地上。女警长开枪杀了那个让她兄弟痛苦死去的男人，他们俩一点异议都没有。Sam有时那么想回到过去，他还记得他们曾毫无道理地彼此信赖，曾一次次救了对方，曾在每个重逢瞬间朝彼此微笑，如同一盏点亮的光。这是他的宝贵记忆，也许被美化得很严重，令他现在忍不住怀疑起来。从前到后来，是不是只有他相信Dean一定会来救他，而Dean永远不认为自己会得救？印第安纳那个苹果园里，Dean真的有那么几秒想起过他吗？  
Sam的思考被Dean的大笑打断，后者正喝着旅馆的啤酒看喜剧片。他看着什么事都不放在心上的恶魔，第一次希望哥哥生来就是个自私的混蛋。

4  
他们发生关系时，已经到了伊利诺亚边境。  
Led Zeppelin响了一路，Sam感觉鼓膜上穿了个洞，前一天吃的东西就快被甩个干净。他心不在焉地答着旅馆前台的话，认真反省着让Dean开车的错误决定。  
Sam从狭小浴室里出来时，风从没关紧的窗子灌进来，厚重窗帘边角被不断拂起，恶魔坐在靠窗椅子上，百无聊赖地欣赏月光。  
Sam想他终于明白了Dean与恶魔的区别，不在于手臂的鲜红印记，不在于眼睛变换的黑暗，不在于到底是不是混蛋。而是光。Dean总在吸引光线，亮色被吸引到他身上，又逐一反射在Sam眼里。而恶魔却总是被掏空，无论内里的白亮还是腐朽的血肉。这种被持续掏空的感觉让Sam无法停止关于四肢被空气分解的臆想，恶魔的眼睛如同黑色深潭，映出他的倒影，而肢体却在风中化作沙尘粉末，变成叶子树枝，枯竭的血液消耗殆尽。  
他想起他们做连结前Dean焚烧的那截枯木，忽然发现对方很久没这么发过脾气了。暗色月光映在Dean脸上，洗去狠戾的茶绿双眼有温柔的错觉，让Sam想起大峡谷前孩子一样欢笑的人。当时恶魔看着皑皑雪山，整张脸都冻得发红，眼中却都是混乱快乐与源源不断的欢喜，然后他转身看向Sam。被这样一双清澈眼睛注视着，仿佛所有阳光便从他瞳孔中凝聚到你身上，每个微笑都带着让人沾沾自喜的偏爱。恶魔都是骗子，都会惑人心志。但Sam没有像天启之后那样，从这汪深渊里窥见漫长疲惫的时光，他只看见了纯然欢乐，似乎还在十九岁洒满薄雾的清晨，似乎一切还没来得及开始，他在等着通知书，而Dean推开了房间的门。这不是Dean，却又是Dean。于是他也笑起来，甘愿坠入澄绿渊底，在里面住上许多年。  
Sam坐在沙发上胡乱擦干头发，想连同不必要的回忆一起甩掉。  
然而当他抬头，头发潮湿的恶魔俯身压在他唇上。  
世界在眼前潮水般褪色，景物都枯萎失了意义，只剩下Dean紧贴的唇。  
Sam呆滞了几秒，花了些力气推开他，惊怒从心底攀升：“你他妈在干什么！”  
Dean短暂错愕，又眨着眼微笑起来：“你到底在介意什么？你的每个眼神都想把我扒光，你脑子里每个声音都在赞同我，为什么不顺从心意……”  
恶魔刀抵住了他剩下的话，锋利刀刃在灯光下凌厉发亮。“你要是再说一个字……”Sam瞪着他，眼神狠鹜，每个发音都咬牙切齿，下颌肌肉冷硬地鼓起。  
Dean眼中燃起一瞬怒火，忽然又笑起来。那笑里满是惊喜，像收到圣诞礼物的孩子。他伸手扶住刀柄，没错过Sam指尖的颤抖：“Sammy，”他慢慢跪上沙发，就在Sam大腿两侧，“我差点忘了你有多讨厌异端，就算你已经跟恶魔婊子鬼混了那么久，”恶魔用唇舌缓慢摩挲他潮红的侧脸，声音低哑：“还是你在害怕，不敢跟你成为恶魔的哥哥上床？”  
灼热喘息吐在Sam耳边，什么都不在掌控之中。这不是Dean，这是怪物，这是陷阱。Sam一遍遍告诉自己，尽力躲开让他几乎要迎上去的温度，扶着刀柄的手捏紧成拳。  
“那你就比关住心脏的人类还懦弱。”恶魔鄙夷轻笑，捏紧他的下巴。  
刀不知何时被扔在一边，Sam拉扯住他的头发，重重吻了上去。  
面对怪物要万分警惕，哪怕眨个眼也要小心。这是John刚教他捕猎时说过的话，后来Dean也曾这么告诉他。Sam用力撕咬对方挤压上来的嘴唇，尝到了甘甜血腥，然后闭上了双眼。他听见了恶魔心里的声音：对了，这就对了，很好，太好了。声音太多太杂，遥远地悬在脑海里，他分不清里面哪个声音属于真正的Dean。于是他将舌头探进对方嘴里，两人在唇齿碰撞中激烈纠缠，呼吸中全是酒精的味道，翻搅水声占据了脑海中撞痛神经的赞叹。Dean一手扶住他后脑，一手搂紧肩膀，两具身体隔着衣服推挤摩擦，Sam扶在腰上的手探进衣服下摆，摸到满是汗液的湿腻皮肤。  
下巴濡湿的Dean任由对方从头上扯掉自己的T恤，又凑过去胡乱啃噬嘴唇。Sam拽住对方头发，沿着脖颈啃咬，留下一串深浅不一的印记。Dean在欲望中摆动起腰，两人硬起的性器撞在一起，疼痛让Sam的牙齿刺穿了锁骨上的皮肤。然后他看见了被抹去的纹身。那个原本用来防御恶魔附身的记号变成了一块丑陋的、烧灼过的、无法褪色的伤疤。  
Sam停下动作，深深呼吸，想把涌上的污浊都狠狠排空，胸口疼得像被撕裂过。然而Dean松开桎梏，滑跪到地毯上，扯开了他的裤子。旅馆里暖气不够好，窗户还有冷风漏进来，暴露在空气中的性器瑟却马上被温暖包裹住。  
快感水流一样从脊柱涌上脑袋，又裹挟着大脑的血液冲向下身。失去思考能力的Sam盯着Dean红肿水润的嘴唇一点点吞进自己的性器，已经想不出任何一个连贯的句子。Dean抬眼与他对视，像是发出挑衅，几秒后又垂眼努力吞得更深。在Sam绝望暧昧的幻想与梦境中，这不是什么新奇场景，他会在Dean每个舔唇的瞬间失神，会在他每回说出戏谑痞话时生出肆虐愿望，会在他固执坚强的沉默中想去吻开他的嘴。但正在发生的比想过的都令人失控，当Dean将他整个含进去，顶端捅进嗓子眼，冒着眼泪却还去拉扯囊袋时，Sam长长呻吟出声，苍白赤裸的双脚在地毯上乱动，不知想张得更开还是搭在什么上，最终伸过去摩挲起对方裸露的背脊和完好的裤子。  
Dean慢慢吞咽了一下，口水滑到Sam腹部，沾湿囊袋，然后被对方卡住后脑和下巴，死死固定在那个位置。这有些艰难，但从来没什么难得住他。他绕着柱体转动舌头，解开自己的皮带，连着内裤一起脱到膝盖上。下一次吞咽时，Sam发出哭泣一样的高亢呻吟，精液全射在Dean嘴里。  
他无力地靠在沙发上喘息，恢复清晰的视野里是勾起嘴角满满得意的Dean，脑海中却全是过去那些总覆着阳光的盛夏，和挤在一起取暖的寒冬。Dean抚慰般地舔着他的囊袋，眼前的回忆便消失了，他开始想那些能杀死人的技巧，到底对方都是怎么学来的。  
这些念头一旦产生，就像荒野上投放的火苗。Dean抚慰着Sam的身体，却又往后伸手，沿着尾椎下面探进去。火苗哗地一下燃烧起来，嫉妒与气愤代替了快感，Sam一把扯起Dean的胳膊，五个指头像要陷进肌肉里，把他扔在窄小的单人床上，像扔一只沉甸甸的武器袋。  
床边台灯有些昏暗，Sam看见对方眼中被欲望熏蒸的水汽蒙住了茶绿，眼角泛起粉红。这是恶魔，而他不想看到恶魔顶着属于Dean的脸。他把身下的人翻了过去，背上那只纹上去的雄鹰正狰狞地张开利爪。Sam一口咬住他的肩膀，挟带愤怒的占有欲在耳旁絮絮叨叨，于是他拂去所有喧闹，摁住Dean的后颈，用力挺进他身体里。  
两人都发出疼痛闷哼，剧烈晃动的床散发着霉味，但Sam一点都不想退开。他扶起Dean沉下去的腰，下身动作越来越大，每回都更加使劲地侵入，像在宣泄所有感情，而不仅仅是欲望。他爱Dean，刻进骨子里的爱，植入记忆里的爱，但身下这个是恶魔。Dean开始摇摇晃晃地呻吟起来，腰胯往后摆动，迎合着每一次撞击，背后的鹰在耸动中像在振翅飞翔。两人在这场粗暴的性事中争夺控制权，Sam打定了主意要让对方疼，捏紧了胯骨咬住后颈冲撞，另一只手臂横拦在胸前将两人贴合得毫无缝隙。Dean忽然笑起来，喘息与闷哼夹杂在低沉笑声中像是讽刺，放开捏得不成样子的床单，过去揪紧对方头发，对着嘴唇狠狠吮吸。  
现在他们是真正意义上完全贴在一起了，他们共同制造出的淫靡声响与单人床的吱呀晃动合成毫无规则的韵律，如涌潮般流动在满是气味的房间里，热度消融了房里寒冬的冰。Sam快高潮时毫不温柔地撸动着Dean的性器，接着他们几乎同时释放出来，那一刻他听见了清晰无比的声音，那是从很早前就被压抑的叫喊，是属于爱情的呼唤，他听见了Dean从心底诉说的爱语，像是从笼子里潜逃出来的罪犯，却被他捕捉到了。那让他心跳声大得似乎能传遍走道。  
恶魔趴在床上餍足地喘息，Sam心里的酸涩涨满胸口。他俯身舔舐背上的纹身，很轻很慢，似乎要将雄鹰的羽毛逐根履得整齐平顺，直到放在枕边的手指被对方含进嘴里。他看着Dean不时伸出的舌尖，感到虚空的悲伤淹没了头顶。

5  
Sam猛然睁开眼睛，强烈渴望将他淹没。那不是戒断恶魔血时的感受，不是焰火的熔骨炙热，不是寒冰的锥心冰冷，他皮肤下密密麻麻针刺般的滚烫只是欲望，最单纯最原始让人疼痛的欲望。  
而Dean就跨坐在他腰上，手里握着沾满碎发的剪刀，见他醒来便收回手，眼里的笑容却狡黠闪光。Sam伸手摸摸头发，已经没了一截。他生气又好笑地翻过身，将对方握着剪刀的手摁在床上，深深吻了下去。  
印第安纳正下大雪，暴烈的风模糊了眼前的路，他们的旅程不得不再次延搁，有时运气好了能看见太阳，这时候赶路谁都没有异议。他知道Dean不愿意去印第安纳的原因，其实自己也不怎么想回到那个失去哥哥的地方，但找到图腾的愿望比什么都强烈。  
恶魔热衷于一切消遣，在公路上高歌《All Out of Love》是唯一能阻止咀嚼的行为，他们从不交谈，交流总演变成争吵。所以当他平心静气提议时，Sam吓了一大跳。他只说了一句：“太阳落山时，我想去海边散步。”  
Sam依稀记得从前Dean提过喜欢的事物，比如海边散步时的日落。但他也记得这个地方没有海。他不知该跟恶魔说什么，其实可以搪塞着说过几天去有海的地方，或者随便开个玩笑。但最终他还是告诉了对方事实，尽管这种事Dean早就知道。  
恶魔遗憾地撇了下嘴，眼睛迷迷糊糊的像在犯困。Sam把车停在路边，有些担忧地观察着他，心里发紧。忽然他睁开眼捂住印记，手伸进外套摸出始祖刃，愣了一会儿：“你的线报是对的，它开始说话了。”Dean眨眨眼，“也可能我太久没用过它了。”  
Sam皱紧眉头，发动了车。  
见到Joshua并不意外，但Sam没想到会在底特律见到他，即使上帝容忍恶魔存在，也不会把自己的助手派来这种恶魔之城。这些疑惑在看见Joshua手里的项链时得到了解释。长着恶魔角却象征着神迹的图腾，就是Sam八岁那年送给Dean的圣诞礼物，后来Dean连同信仰和希望一起丢弃了它，现在却是唯一能让该隐印记消除的东西，听上去像个讽刺的轮回。护身符回到Sam手中时，Dean正在镇上的酒吧里。Sam不知道他在那里干什么，但无论什么都好，哥哥就要回来了。

6  
恶魔不需要睡眠。  
但Dean睡得很沉。似乎要把成为恶魔这么久以来的睡眠都补回来。  
越接近护身符，印记的力量就越薄弱，Sam早就知道这一点。  
窗外白雪覆满玻璃，Sam看着那些无法消融的结霜，握紧了手中的护身符。走到底特律用了将近一个月，圣诞节就要到了。  
熟睡的Dean翻了个身，右臂露在被子外。  
Sam抿紧了唇，将护身符紧贴在印记上，念起咒语。  
漆黑夜空忽然闪出刺眼光芒，浓重火光从天上陡然割开的缺口翻滚下来，照亮了整个城镇。恶魔的黑烟咆哮嘶吼，在暴风雪中缠绕盘旋，像搁浅的大鱼一样痛苦翻腾，到处乱窜。窗户玻璃逐扇破碎裂开，寒风冲进室内，但Sam始终紧紧按压着Dean的手臂。这有点像他们连结时的经历，不同的是，Dean从他靠近瞬间就挣扎着要从床上起来，他幽黯的双眼满是痛楚，喉咙里逼出的喊叫尖锐凄厉，剧烈起伏的胸膛像要随时从里面蹦出什么来，大地在脚下摇晃崩裂。Sam看到了来自地狱的烈焰将两人围绕灼烧，他在幻象的恐惧中翻身死死压住想要逃脱的Dean，那足以将人熔化的热度似乎要将他们就此贴在一起变成焚灰。始祖刃从地上飞到Dean手中，Sam在他举起前用足以折断骨头的力度狠狠压住。  
“Dean……Dean……”他艰难地呼唤着挚爱之人的名字，试图将哥哥从痛苦中抽离出来。然而他看到了那个属于恶魔的混蛋，看到他明快鲜活的眼神，肆无忌惮的笑容，看到那些属于猎人的重负全然卸去后，一个本应得到快乐的哥哥。  
他的思维涣散起来，抱紧Dean的手臂渗出汗水，又被火舌吞灭。  
啪地一声，周遭一切忽然全都安静下来。  
Sam撑起身子，而Dean还睁着黑眼睛艰难喘息。冷风拂去Sam额上的汗珠，他看着一地碎片才敢确定刚刚一切都发生过。  
Dean并没有恢复，他手中紧捏的始祖刃却慢慢滑在地上，印记渐渐淡去。  
疼痛从手心传来，Sam才发现护身符碎开了，尖锐边角刺出一道血痕。  
这就是Joshua所说的了，没人知道消除该隐印记需要付出什么代价，就连成功与否都不能确定。但Sam想去做，他们兄弟从来做的都是这种没有先例的事。什么结果都好，无论同生共死还是自相残杀，总有过那么美好得惊心动魄的瞬间。  
只是现在还没得到结果。  
Sam揪紧了心，抬头看着Dean。  
恶魔的眼睛依然漆黑，恶魔却伸手搂紧了趴在身上的弟弟。

END


End file.
